


Giving In

by werewolfsaz



Series: Who Is She? [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoving Steve on the bed, Danny advanced on him with a wicked glint in his azure eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> Good lord its been ages since i did anything with this. But finally the sex has arrived!! That's all it is, by the way, just hot sex. I felt we needed a whole entry dedicated to it ;)  
> Comments feed the McDanno muse so please leave some  
> Enjoy

Steve was frozen for just a second, stunned by the sudden move. Then both the Kono and Chin voices started screaming at him to do something. Bringing his hands up, he cradled Danny's face, kissing him back. Slowing the kiss, giving them both a chance to enjoy the new sensations, the SEAL melted against Danny. He'd never imagined that kissing the loud blond would feel this amazing. And he'd certainly never imagined that Danny would have just launched himself at Steve.

"Danny..." he mumbled, barely able to break away from that hot, possessive mouth.  
"Shut up, McGarrett," Danny growled, catching the taller man's lower lip between his teeth. "Not another word or I swear to God I will leave you hanging."  
Who was Steve to argue with that? He groaned as Danny crawled into his lap, knees on either side of his thighs, hands dragging up the SEAL's stomach, pushing his shirt up, blunt nails scraping his oversensitive skin.

Danny tugged the offending material off, throwing it over his shoulder as he bent to lick a trail over the defined abs. His fingers fought with the waistband of those blue board shorts, finally slipping under it to grip Steve's strainig erection. Forcing his clenched fingers to move, the tall, dark haired man scrabbled at Danny's shirt, anxious to get to the ripped body he knew was hiding underneath. He could hear and feel Danny chuckling as the shirt was removed and thrown by the wayside.

Danny's big, warm hand curled around the thick length of Steve's cock, tugging gently until the SEAL got the hint and rose to his feet, letting the smirking blond lead him towards the stairs. They tripped up them, laughing and kissing, shedding shorts as they went, staggering into the bedroom. Shoving Steve on the bed, Danny advanced on him with a wicked glint in his azure eyes.

The dark haired man couldn't take his eyes off Danny. The blond was truly glorious to behold. Golden skin, hard muscles, thick, heavy cock. Steve licked his lips, letting out a shuddering breath as Danny crawled up him, tongueing a strip up his aching dick before sucking the head into his mouth. Steve arched off the bed as his Jersey boy swallowed him down, one hand fondling his balls before slipping back to circle his hole. With a groan, Steve bent his knees, spreading them wide to give Danny all the room he could need.

Grinning round the taller man's thick cock, Danny pressed two of his fingers to those lush lips, humming approvingly when Steve sucked them in, licking the digits until they were dripping wet. Pulling his hand away, the blond man circled those fingers around the tight ring of muscle, pushed them inside and pushed began stretching. Steve moaned and thrashed, torn between the feel of Danny's mouth on his dick and his fingers in his ass.

"I'm clean," Danny panted, pulling away. "Are you? Just nod or shake your head."  
Steve nodded frantically, desperate for his new lover to fuck him bare. Danny groaned, resting his head on Steve's thigh for a moment before moving up, gripping the tall man's knees. Slicking his own aching dick with precum, Danny pressed the head to Steve's hole, gazing into stormy blue eyes and pushed forward.

They both moaned as the blond cop's cock slid in. He didn't stop until he was fully sheathed inside his lover, panting as he resisited the urge to just slam into the tight ass. Steve didn't help the cause by moaning, pressing back to force more of Danny inside, clenching his inner muscles. Wrapping one hand around Steve's dick, Danny began moving, jerking the Navy man off in time with his thrusts. Steve was biting his lip, afraid that the blond would follow through on his threat if he began to babble. Danny's lips on his startled Steve's eyes open, not realising he'd closed them.  
"Talk if you want to, babe," he breathed. 

"Ohhhh fuuuuck, Danny," Steve cried, relieved that he could finally speak. He began begging the smaller man to fuck him, take him hard. Danny's breathing changed, became faster as his hips snapped forward, pounding into Steve, encouraged by the SEAL's cries.   
"Come in me, Danny. Oh Godz fucking fill me up," Steve almost sobbed, grabbing his own throbbing cock, jerking it fast. His orgasm built like liquid fire in his gut. Danny shifted slightly, cock head rubbing against his lover's prostate and that was it, Steve was done. His back bowed, a wordless cry bursting from his lips as he came, thick ropes of pearly whiteness splashing over his fist and stomach.  
"Oh fuck," Danny grunted. The trembling of Steve's muscles as he came, his cry, the sight of his cum bursting from him, dragged the blond to the edge. Steve's clean hand came up, touching Danny's cheek gently, eyes warm and heavy as he smiled at his lover. That look, devoted and full of love, was what tipped the blond over the edge. He came with a soft cry, holding himself on trembling arms until his muscles turned to water, dropping him onto his Navy boy.

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny, kissing the sweaty blond hair, listening to his breathing slow and even out. When he could, Danny raised his head, smiling softly at Steve.  
"So...I was thinking of maybe buying my sister a car. You know, as a small thank you."  
"A car? I was going to suggest a house," Steve chuckled. Danny laughed, soft and easy, the kind of laugh that made the SEAL go all warm inside. They curled up, foreheads pressed together, fingers tangled, happy in their cocoon of warmth. Danny sent a silent thank you to Jess, almost sure he heard her fond laugh echoing in his head.


End file.
